


Fugientibus-Part 10

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Fugientibus [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Guilty Draco Malfoy, Light Angst, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n and Draco settle in their new ‘home’, but they may just be discovered by someone they never expected.





	Fugientibus-Part 10

You’d been stuck in the same place for almost a month.

The first two weeks were the worst.

It was difficult to adjust to the tent after being in a small house. It was even harder, knowing that you were totally alone here.

No one around whatsoever. No stores. No friends. No jobs.

The Professor would come by every week or so, delivering food and supplies, before he’d disappear once again, making sure there was no hint of your location to the Death Eaters.

But the complete silence you’d gotten from Draco was the worst. 

You tried your best to get him to talk again, to spend some time with each other.

But he’d always leave, waking up early in the morning, simply wandering into the woods, not venturing too far, but always spending hours away, before he returned. He’d come back, completely stoic, eating before lying in bed for a few hours, finally falling asleep once he knew you were.

You had no idea what he did out there for an entire day. But you weren’t going to ask. Not just yet.

Draco knew he shouldn’t be pushing you away.

You were the only one he had.

He needed you.

You needed each other.

But the guilt he felt, for not being strong enough to complete his task, for not being able to defend you, it was eating away at him.

Finally, after two damn weeks and a few words from the Professor, Draco realized he needed to let you back in, instead of shutting you out.

Of course, it wasn’t so easy.

The guilt was still there, no matter how many times you comforted him or reminded him that it was your idea to run away.

He always took the blame, which frustrated you to no ends.

But you were getting there.

“Draco!”

He stirred beside you, eyes still screwed shut.

“What?” he mumbled, burying his face into the pillow.

“I…I think someone’s out there”, you whispered, trying your hardest to keep your voice quiet in fear of someone discovering you.

“What?” he hissed, jumping up and grabbing his wand, not caring to get dressed beyond the robe he threw on, butt naked beneath it.

“Stay here, y/n. Do _not_ come out. No matter what happens, you stay here. Understood?”

You wanted to argue that you should go with him, that he shouldn’t go out alone.

But you knew he wouldn’t accept that.

Not after last time. Even if he was the one who needed protecting then.

“Fine. Just…be careful”.

He nodded, kissing you softly before walking out.

You waited, listening for any sudden noises or shouting.

But there was nothing.

“Draco”, you whispered after a minute, already impatient and wanting to know what was happening.

“Draco!”

You pulled the flaps of the tent, rushing out to see Draco right at the edge of the circle that kept you hidden, staring just a little further into the forest.

You slowly tiptoed your way to him, hoping that whoever or whatever he was looking at, wouldn’t realize you were there.

“What is it?”

He simply stared ahead, squinting to try and get a better view of what he knew he saw, but really wished he hadn’t.

You nudged him, but he squirmed, elbowing your arm softly to get you to stop.

You rolled your eyes, deciding you’d have to find out for yourself if he wasn’t going to tell you.

Looking in the direction of Draco’s line of sight, you saw some sort of movement.

Unfortunately, the leaves of the trees blocked your view.

“Draco, just tell me what it is”, you spat, getting frustrated now.

He turned, gripping your arm and pulling you back towards the tent.

“We need to go! Now!” he gritted out, practically dragging you away.

“What the hell is going on?”

Draco had no time to answer your question, your feet unable to match Draco’s speed as you felt your body falling to the floor.

His grip was strong enough to keep you up, but the scuffle wasn’t exactly quiet.

You heard whispers and muffled talking coming from the direction of where Draco was staring, before two figures appeared.

Your eyes widened at the sight of them, terrified that they’d manage to somehow see through your spells and get to you.

“Hermione, you see anything?”

You watched as she got right up close to your circle of magic, seeming to stare right at you and Draco, both of you holding your breaths, not wanting to make a single sound.

She observed for a few seconds, before she turned to Harry.

“No. Must’ve been a fox or something”.

You watched as Hermione and Harry walked back to where they presumably set up camp, all the while never once letting out a breath, until they were completely out of sight.

“What the hell are they doing here?”

Draco shook his head, still staring at their direction.

“I don’t know. But we need to find a way out of here. Before they realize we’re here”.


End file.
